Sleeping With the Enemy
by docsamurai
Summary: An AU re-imagining of the Twilight Saga with Bella as a vengeful vampire hunter.
1. Part 1: Twilight

**PART 1: TWILIGHT**

Today two years of plans come to fruition. Today I will die. Today I can only hope to take my enemies with me. Today is my wedding. In the worst case scenario I need to protect my family and friends so I won't be using real names, but you can call me Bella Swan. The story I'm about to tell you is hard to believe but if I fail I'll need others to take up the hunt, so please believe me when I tell you that monsters are real. When I'm done though, I'll be what the monsters fear.

Let's start at the beginning. It all started my Junior year at a new high school in Washington. My father had convinced my mother to let me live with him after she met a new husband. It seems like a lifetime ago. Back then the only thing I cared about were cute boys and good books. That all changed when I met Him. I'll call him "Edward Cullen" because frankly using his real name disgusts me. I'll admit that for a moment when I first saw Edward I found him attractive, but of course, that's exactly what makes him so dangerous. Edward came from what appeared to be a large adopted family. His "brothers and sisters" were all impossibly attractive and largely kept to themselves and at first they seemed to avoid me.

That all changed one day in the parking lot. Just as I began to notice Edward staring at me from across the lot an out of control car nearly careened into me. In the space of a breath he had crossed the lot and effortlessly stopped the car with one hand. Before anyone could see he was gone again. My heart racing and my head swimming from the adrenaline I thought he had saved me. I know better now. Frankly I wouldn't put it past him to have orchestrated the whole event.

Later that same night I awoke to find Edward standing in my room watching me sleep. At first my brain refused to believe it, that I was simply dreaming and when I looked again he was gone. It was the most unsettled I had ever been in my entire life. Which is saying quite a lot considering that earlier that same day I had almost died.

He told me that I must have imagined it. Looking back I realize that line was perfectly practiced. He knew just what to say to make sure I wouldn't forget it. To make sure that I wouldn't give up. How many times had he done this before? How many times had he piqued his victim's curiosity just enough to make them think they were uncovering some great secret? To make them think they were trapping him as opposed to the other way around?

It worked.

I sought help from an old childhood friend "Jacob" and learned of a local legend. The legend of the Pale Men, monsters in human form, feasting on the blood of the innocent. Jacob chuckled at the old stories and muttered "Vampires" rolling his eyes. I laughed with him but I knew what I saw. I started seeking out any information I could on these old legends and it was on a trip to a bookstore specializing in the occult that I had my next run in with Edward. I was leaving frustrated having hit yet another dead end when I was accosted in the parking lot by several thuggish men. Edward came swooping in out of nowhere, almost running over the men in his car and commanding me to get in. It was here that I realized he was behind everything. Looking back I wonder if he hadn't been so blatant about everything if his plan might have worked. A mysterious savior coming in at the last second twice in a row and both times being from an out of place danger in a parking lot. There was no reason for any car to be moving as fast as it did in a school parking lot the other day and now there were suddenly half a dozen "dangerous" men in a well lit area outside of an occult bookstore. Those poor souls were just pawns in his sick game.

As he drove me back to the sheriff's office where my father works, he went on and on about how he felt protective of me. Every word that came out of his mouth sickened me. If I'd had a gun I would have put it to his head right then and pulled the trigger. I know now that it wouldn't have worked but I was already infuriated with his smug, manipulative bullshit. Not having a weapon I decided to play along. We got to the office where I met Carlisle, the master and sire of the Cullen clan and found out about the murders. Carlisle is a Doctor, no doubt so he can get an easy supply of victims or simply fresh blood to sustain them between hunts. Mutilated bodies had been turning up around town and Carlisle had been called in to help identify the victims and to determine cause of death. It was being kept quiet as the small community would have been torn apart by the news. The closest the police could determine was that due to the sheer savagery of the attacks it must have been a wild animal. Carlisle and I locked eyes and I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that him and his people were responsible for these attacks and that he was only letting the police find the bodies so that I would find out and know exactly what I was up against.

It was meant to terrorize me. A killer taunting their victim. The sick fuck must have been getting off on it. I knew that they could kill me any time they wanted and that the only reason they were keeping me alive was to be their entertainment. They thought I would be afraid. They thought I would resign myself to my fate. They thought they had lured another "dumb young girl" into their games.

They were wrong.

I became obsessed with finding an answer to one simple question: How do you kill something that doesn't live? Night after night I spent as much time as I could dare searching the internet for answers. I had to be careful though. Edward's little show the other night proved that they could come right into my room at any time, that they could watch my every move. I made sure that I only searched for general information about vampires and hoped that it would happen to contain the answers I sought. Most of it was conjecture and myth. Half crazed stories from survivors and lunatics. It was part desperation and part madness that led me to confront Edward, alone in a forest armed with only a hidden knife. "I know what you are!""Say it." I could feel his breath on my neck. "Vampire." He taunted me from the treetops, showing off his speed and power he called himself the perfect killing machine. I told him that I wasn't afraid. I had every intention of shoving that knife in his neck and sawing his head clean off. I would probably die in the attempt but I wasn't going to let innocent lives be fed to these monsters. I wasn't going to be their amusement.

He surprised me though. He admitted that he was infatuated with me. Something about me made him crave me. I was expecting to die and now I was being told that he was in love. I still don't know what the Cullens were planning with me but I couldn't believe for a second that an immortal being that hunted humans for food and had lived for possibly hundreds of years would feel anything for a mortal. To this day I don't know what stayed my hand. Maybe I wasn't as ready to die as I thought? Maybe it was just morbid curiosity? I tell myself now that I was just waiting to see if I could kill all of the Cullens. I hope I don't live to regret that decision. It was then that he showed me his true form. Walking into the sunshine he shone like diamonds. A predator that was designed by some dark god to hunt humans, of course he would be beautiful. True evil is always seductive. The spell was broken almost immediately. "I'm a monster!" he pouted. It took every ounce of self control I had to not laugh in his face at his blatant manipulations. I decided then and there to play along. I would need to bide my time, wait for an opening and strike only when I was sure I could kill. "You're beautiful." I cooed.

The rest of the year was spent dutifully playing the role of lovestruck idiot. I overlooked the blatant invasions of privacy when Edward would sneak into my room. I feigned ignorance and let them tell me about their secret ways. Edward tried to romance me all year in some of the most cliche ways imaginable. Seriously I can't even count how many times we read poetry in a field of flowers. I just wish I could have told Jacob about this as I found it hilarious, in a dark and twisted way, that they tried to convince me they only ate animals. A part of my soul died that day when I realized that I was finding humor in the death of my fellow humans.

It was towards the end of the year that Carlisle must have remembered that he needed to tie up the loose end of the mutilated bodies that were found around town. I was told that there were vampires, James and Victoria, who were hunting me specifically and shortly thereafter I got a call from James who told me he had my mother. I walked willingly into the trap knowing that the Cullens would have to respond in force and I would finally get to see how they disposed of their own.

I was not disappointed.

It was brutal and I could not wait to do it myself. The only problem was that I would need superhuman strength to rip a vampire limb from limb as they had. Things finally clicked into place: I needed to become a vampire. If I had to sacrifice my soul and become a monster to kill the monsters then I would do it without hesitation. It was a dangerous game I was playing. I had to out think an entire clan of killing machines. I had to let them think I was harmless and to win them over. I could never let it slip that I was planning their destruction. I had to make them think that I truly loved Edward and that I couldn't see right through their plans. The hardest part was feeling the icy touch of Edward's corpse-like hands on me but the thought that kept me warm through everything was that one day I would be able to see the look in his eyes as he drew his last breath. I would take from them everything they ever took from an innocent and I would make sure that they paid in rivers of blood.

This was the end of my Junior year of high school and I knew that I would spend the rest of my life hunting the Cullens to the ends of the earth.


	2. Part 2: New Moon

**PART 2: NEW MOON**

The day of my 18th birthday I decided to test the Cullens so I could see firsthand their bloodlust. They had thrown a party for me and I contrived a way to cut myself on the wrapping paper of a gift. The reaction was more than I was expecting as Edward's "brother" Jasper lost control and lunged at me. Like most of the family he had been turned over a hundred years prior. Over a century of training and still this wild animal nearly killed me at the scent of a single drop of blood. It was a dangerous game I was playing with them but I was more sure than ever that I couldn't leave a single one of them alive. The biggest surprise of the night though was from the mastermind Carlisle. In the brief melee where the bloodsuckers with enough sense to restrain themselves held off Jasper I had been thrown across the room and injured. For a moment I felt real fear and had lost control of the situation but it was Carlisle who not only stepped in to intervene but who also took me away to give me medical attention. It was here that I experienced his surgical precision for the first time.

Carlisle was the oldest of the Cullens by an order of hundreds of years and unlike his minions he was able to completely resist the temptation of blood. If I didn't know him for the manipulative piece of shit that he is I might have almost mistaken him for kind. One look in his eyes told me all I needed to know though. I asked him why he resisted, why he didn't just give in and drink human blood. He was, after all, trying to tell me that they were "vegetarian". He paused for just a moment before telling me with a smirk that they were Damned enough as it is. "You can't be damned…" I told him, trying to appear sympathetic. I let the thought end there instead of saying "…because I'm nowhere near done with you."

"Is that why Edward won't change me?" I asked him point blank. Again he paused, "If the situation were reversed, could you take away his soul?" Carlisle casually burned the bloody gauze, removing the evidence and his own temptation. I knew then that I had overplayed my hand. The master of the Cullen clan had seen through my plan and was taunting me again. I may be able to outwit the simpleton Edward but this was a being who had not only kept a half dozen killing machines on a tight leash for well over a century but had existed for so long that this may not even be the first "Cullen" family. I had grown complacent. I thought I could test them and lure them into traps. I had been hunting them for less than a year but this one had been hunting humans for as long as the black death itself. To this day I don't how I walked out of that room alive. Maybe that immortal monster finds more amusement watching us squirm than in seeing us die. Maybe he respected me as an adversary. Maybe it was just an inopportune time.

The next few days pass with Edward avoiding me as I waited on the knife's edge for the Sword of Damocles to fall. Every shadow and empty room was a threat. I continued to keep up the act that I was the dutiful girlfriend hoping against hope that they might believe me to be as harmless as I felt. It was on the third day that Edward approached me in the parking lot outside of the school and asked me to "take a walk" with him. I refused to run. I would meet my end with dignity and would not let this sick freak see fear in my eyes, only hate. Edward surprised me though. He told me that they were leaving, that I had no place in their world, that he hated me. "No!" I screamed. It wasn't right! They had torn my world apart, had revealed the true existence of evil, had strung me along for months and now rather than put me out of my misery they were simply going to leave. To fly off to distant lands and let the knowledge that they were out there, hunting, killing, terrorizing the innocent and I was powerless to stop them. The monsters had won. The truth of it broke me. I blacked out there in the forest and nearly died. I wished that I had.

Months passed as the guilt came over me. I had failed to stop them. Innocent people would be drawn into their twisted games and would die in agony. Even right now they were probably devouring some poor soul and laughing about the state they left me in. I wanted to die, to rid myself of this guilt, of this pain. My father, poor Charlie, he only wanted me to be happy, to be normal. How can you tell your own father that you've stared into the heart of evil? At his insistence I finally left the house to attempt to go back to my old life. I found myself drawn to danger. I tell myself that I needed the adrenaline to feel something again but maybe I just didn't want to put my father through a suicide. Either way it was this that led me to my salvation and back to Jacob.

Jacob and I had always bonded over machines and in my adrenaline craving lows I bought a pair of dirt bikes and begged him to help me fix them. It took only a week but part of me wanted to drag it out. For this first time since I had learned of the Vampires I felt almost normal. Jacob had selflessly donated his time and had even bought the parts. All he knew was this his old friend needed help. Jacob, if you ever find this I want you to know that had things been different I might have loved you. You were the friend I needed when I needed you most and for that you'll have my eternal gratitude. I can only hope you'll forgive me for what I must do soon.

Weeks pass as life improbably returns to normal. The wind in my hair and the adrenaline flowing through my veins remind me that I am alive and that I have friends and family that love me. As vile as the Vampires might be they made their biggest mistake in leaving me alive. All was not well though. I began to notice more and more of Jacob's strange behavior and at first I chalked it up to him being ill. He had been running a fever when he came to see me one day and for days afterward I couldn't reach him. I was told that he had come down with mono and though that seemed reasonable a part in the back of my mind told me not to let this go. I sought Jacob out in a field we had come to call our own and found a Vampire waiting for me. I knew him to be an acquaintance of the Cullens as I had seen him briefly during the episode with James. This one called himself Laurent and told me that he had been sent by Victoria to kill me. Before I had time to curse myself for believing it to be over, to believe that I would ever be safe with the Cullens out there I was rescued by, of all things, a pack of massive wolves. They were huge, at least as tall as a human and had to be hundreds of pounds of muscle. They weren't, however, mindless beasts. They didn't simply ignore me, they defended me and drove Laurent off. As they ran after the monster one even stopped to look me in the eye. It was just a moment but that was all it took for me to put two and two together: Jacob was this wolf.

Before all this started I would never have believed it even if he had told me the truth. I would have laughed in his face. I would have told him he was crazy. But in a world where Vampires use humans as pawns for their amusement why wouldn't there be Werewolves? It took me days to track Jacob down and to force him to admit the truth. He was resistant at first but when he saw that I trusted him, that he was my friend and that I wouldn't judge him for something that he couldn't control he almost cried. Jacob's pack was another story. They had kept their privacy for centuries and trusted very few outsiders. I knew that even with the history Jacob and I shared I would have to earn their trust, especially if I wanted their help dealing with the Vampire menace. It was a display of bravery that began to win them over.

There was a ritual they undertook when their wolf powers manifested. They would overcome their fear diving from a cliff into the sea. Their supernatural strength would protect them but their human instincts would tell them it was certain death and to hunt as a wolf they needed to drive that weakness from themselves. I had no supernatural strength but I would show them that I was every bit as brave as they were. It was dangerous and stupid and I had never felt more alive. I only barely survived. Afterward Jacob helped me swim to shore and I smiled weakly. I had proved to the pack that I was willing to undergo any trial. It would take time but I was on my way to being accepted by them. We almost kissed on that beach. Jacob, if you're reading this, I'm sorry. I wish I could love you but my heart only has room for vengeance.

I returned home to find a Cullen waiting for me. Edward's sister Alice came to check on me. She told me that in her psychic vision she had seen me throwing myself from a cliff. I thought at first they were coming to confirm my death, maybe to take my body, but then Alice told me that Jacob was distraught. So they wanted to try and play this game again? Good. My resolve had hardened and soon I would have a Werewolf army at my back. Things could never be so simple though. Edward was planning to expose himself to a crowd in the city of Volterra, Italy. She said this was to draw the attention of the Volturi, the vampire council. As much as I wanted to let him die I couldn't risk that this was simply a ploy. A vampire exposed to a crowd could quickly become a bloodbath and I wasn't about to allow that on my conscious. Naturally with the vampires testing my dedication it wouldn't be as simple a matter as a phone call. One benefit of being a clan of centuries old immortals was that they had plenty of money to throw at their amusements. Alice and I flew to Italy where I dramatically threw myself at Edward, once again playing the role of the lovestruck idiot.

I was mildly surprised to find out that the Volturi actually existed. They wanted to put me to death stating that it was against their law to let a human know of their existence without being changed. If they thought they could intimidate me they obviously didn't know who they were fucking with. Alice told the assembled council that I would be turned, that she had seen it in one of her psychic visions. I couldn't trust that any of this wasn't orchestrated but I have to admit, hearing her say that I would finally get the power I craved, even if it was just to lead me along, got my heart racing. The Volturi let us go and we left Italy to return to my home, Cullens in tow. They made a show of voting as to whether or not to turn me and, to my surprise, they agreed.

There were objections, mostly from Rosalie, one of Edward's sisters. She openly argued that I should remain human even when nearly the entire rest of the clan agreed that I should change. Maybe there was a shred of humanity within her still, fighting against the monster she had become, the monster Carlisle had coerced her into becoming. Rosalie had been beaten and raped by her husband and his friends only to be saved by Carlisle who had conveniently been nearby. I believe she may be willing to fight with me. I believe that she has already seen the evil that dwells within her saviors heart and is ready to join my cause. I'm sorry Rosalie, I know you think this vampire curse will destroy me, but it can be a gift with which I can rid the world of those that prey on the innocent.

Edward objected at first but agreed with one stipulation: he wanted me to marry him after graduation and then he would change me. I don't know if he thought that might scare me off or if that was part of the plan all along, but soon I would have the strength to kill them myself and possibly even allies. How could I do anything but agree?


	3. Part 3: Eclipse

**PART 3: ECLIPSE**

Weeks pass with the Cullens never far from me before Jacob finally confronted Edward and I in private. He reminds Edward that the wolf tribe and the Vampires will go to war if they bite a human. I could see Jacob seething in anger, knowing full well that the Cullens have left a trail of bodies in their wake miles long but not having the proof to risk the lives of his kin without proof. The message was clear, the wolves knew I was with them and would take my disappearance as a declaration of war and Jacob would make it his personal mission to avenge me. I had never been so mad at my friend. I know he meant well but his blundering idiocy could jeopardize my plans and I couldn't let him stand in my way. I needed to find a way to get away from the Cullens and to find a way to tell him everything in secrecy.

More than a month passes with Edward by my side every day as news is reported of murders happening in Seattle. Edward dismissed the news and I could see when I looked into his eyes that he thought I would trust him as though his word were truth. Part of me knew that after a century hunting my kind Edward had so little regard for humans that it must never have even crossed his mind that I might see through his lies. Carlisle might have been the mastermind of the clan but he at least had the decency to respect me as an adversary. I would take personal pleasure in looking into Edward's eyes as the light faded from them.

I couldn't take any more of the overbearing, patronizing bullshit. Thankfully I knew exactly what strings to pull to get what I wanted out of Edward. I told him that I wanted to visit my mother Renee, that it might be the last time I see her while I still lived. Naturally he came along, most likely under strict orders from Carlisle to never leave my side until the wedding day. I at least got to enjoy watching him squirm as he tried desperately to find excuses to stay out of the sun. In Florida. While we stayed in a house on the beach.

As my mother and I laid on the beach she half turned to me, eyes closed "Aren't you going to miss this?" For just a moment I thought she might know. That she might somehow have found out everything. "Don't you just feel the Vitamin D soaking up in your pores?" Of course she was just talking about the sunshine. I almost cried in frustration. "Yeah I am gonna miss this…" We made small talk about colleges and she asked about Edward. "You're different with him." "I don't know we're just…" "In love. I get it. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices for you. You're the one that's going to have to live with it." As impossible as it would have been for her to know what Edward was, what I was planning to become to stop him and Carlisle, it sounded like she knew and was trying to tell me.

I couldn't find the words to respond and just like that the moment had passed. My mother had gone back to being cheerful bubbly Renee who had run off to grab a graduation present. She had made a quilt for me of all the old shirts we had collected on our trips through my childhood. It was a symbol of a more innocent time and though I may have to soon give up my soul I would at least be able to carry this to remind myself of what I once was. I hugged her as tight as I could hoping against hope that somehow she knew and somehow she approved.

We returned to Washington and Jacob confronted us again. A vampire had been seen on tribal lands and Edward told me that Victoria had returned and was seeking revenge for her murdered lover James. I had almost forgotten how the Cullens had pinned the murders on James over a year ago and had executed me. His dying screams stayed with me but he had been so unimportant I had forgotten his name. Undoubtedly Carlisle had let his clan get too sloppy in their kills and was now setting up Victoria as well. A part of me wondered if they would get around to painting a target on Laurent's head as well, assuming they hadn't already killed him for his failure.

I needed now more than ever to find time to tell Jacob my plans so that he might stop confronting us in parking lots. Not only was it risking everything his impotent threats were making me lose faith in him. I would need my wolf allies to have bite to go with their bark. Once again I put on my innocent face and asked him if I could make things right with my old friend. Edward agreed to let me visit the tribal lands while he went out and hunted. To have him so casually admit that he was about to go slake his deadly thirst right to my face enraged me more than I had ever felt in my life. At that moment I don't think I would have needed the supernatural strength to rip him limb from limb. Somehow I calmed myself and let him go, myself rushing as fast as I could to Jacob's tribe. I tried to tell him. I really did. I tried to tell him everything, but maybe I shouldn't have led with my plan to have Edward turn me into a vampire. Jacob begged me not to change, told me that he loved me, that I wouldn't have to change for him. Jacob, again if you're reading this: you're an idiot. I let my own anger at him get the better of me and stormed off.

It hurt that he would think I would give up my humanity for anyone, or that I was doing it because I was in love. It hurt that so many people, even the ones who knew of this other world, would underestimate me. It hurt most of all that the only one who seemed to even think me as dangerous was the monster leading them all. Was I becoming the same as him? Manipulating people towards my own ends. Seeking power to further my own plots. Treating my oldest friend as either an ally or a hindrance instead of the kind soul who only a few months prior had been there to help drag me from my depression. Like the rest of the Cullens, Carlisle had swept into my life, destroyed everything and left me a shattered husk of humanity driven only by my own bloodlust. I didn't need the change to become a monster, I already was one. My only choice now was to be a better monster than him. I couldn't let the Cullens hurt my family or friends.

I couldn't let them come to open war as that would mean the death of the tribe who had at one point been willing to accept me as one of their own. I decided to give them a common enemy, thankfully the Cullens had already manufactured one for me. I told Edward about the murders and disappearances in Seattle being connected with Victoria. I told him that she must have been raising a Vampire army to take on the Cullens for killing James. I convinced him that if she had an army that the Cullens alone couldn't handle them and would need the help of the wolves, that they would be allies to help keep vampires from overrunning their lands. Turning their own lies against them felt better than anything had felt for a long time.

I spent the next few weeks finding ways to broker peace between the wolves and vampires and finally an alliance was struck. The wolf pack would assist the Cullens to hunt down Victoria and would fight on the same side in the event that she showed up with an army. It was a temporary truce but I had assumed that with graduation and my wedding approaching that it would buy enough time for me to gain the power I needed to fight with my friend. It was the biggest miscalculation I had ever made. Mere days after graduation Victoria appeared with dozens of freshly turned Vampires. I knew Carlisle would call my bluff but I didn't realize how many of his own kind and mine he would sacrifice to prove a point. I can just imagine him screaming to the winds "IF SHE WANTS AN ARMY I'LL GIVE HER A GODDAMN ARMY!"

Edward and Jacob ran with me to the mountains to keep me away from the fighting. The cold mountain air bit into me but it paled in comparison to the realization that I had given Carlisle an excuse to slaughter and turn even more humans. I held Jacob closely trying to keep from losing my mind telling Edward that I just needed the body heat since Edward couldn't provide any. If Edward hadn't been there I would have wept, I would have told Jacob everything, I might have even run off with him but my vampire keeper was watching our every move. Jacob, the dense, horny idiot that he is tried to kiss me. Feeling betrayed that my oldest friend couldn't simply be there for me I showed him the ring Edward gave me. I know it hurt Jacob and right then I didn't care.

To his credit Jacob stayed and when Victoria found us Jacob fought along side Edward. He might be a fool, he might not understand a damn thing about emotions, but at least Jacob knows when it's time to stand and fight. Victoria nearly had the upper hand for a moment and knowing full well that Edward would not step in to save a wolf I cut my hand letting the smell of my blood drive her into a frenzy and distract her long enough to make a difference. Watching Victoria die, knowing that she was complicit in Carlisle's schemes and that she was being betrayed by her own kind in the end, it renewed my sense of purpose. The Volturi appeared soon after to clean up the remains and kill remaining newly turned vampires, further cementing my theory that Carlisle is either pulling their strings or one of their own.

Jacob ran after the fight, feeling as though I had betrayed his people to the vampires. I was losing my friend and there wasn't anything I could do about it. That night as Edward held me in my bed, keeping a sleepless watch over the traitor in their midst I cried for the first time since the Cullens had come back into my life. I wept openly, not caring who saw or heard. I cried in frustration over the things I had already lost and the things I would soon lose. I cried in pain for my friend who I had hurt knowingly in an act of spite. I cried for the lives that Carlisle had thrown away to keep up a lie. I cried so that I would know that I was still alive, that whatever I would become after being turned that at this moment I was still human and I would be the monster that would make the other monsters pay.

Since then the wedding plans have come together quickly. Whatever Carlisle's game is he wants to get this over with. Today two years of plans come to fruition. Today I will die. Today I can only hope to take my enemies with me. Today is my wedding. You can call me Bella Swan.


	4. Part 4: Breaking Dawn

**PART4: BREAKING DAWN**

It has been some time since my last update. Even after everything that had happened before I still find it hard to believe the twisted lengths Carlisle and his minions would go to see their madness through. Let's start where we left off: the wedding. The Cullens were as unimaginative as ever and Edward and I were married in a fairy tale ceremony in the woods near their home. I dreamed that night of raining blood, it was enough to get me through the ceremony. As much as I hated having to go through this it was at least nice to see my friends and family one last time before I was turned. Jacob even showed up during the reception and I was glad he had shown enough restraint to not try anything foolish to disrupt my plans though he still tried to warn me that Edward would kill me on our honeymoon. I still don't know how he can be so dense to not understand that if they wanted me dead that I would have died a long time ago.

For the honeymoon we flew down to a private island that Carlisle had bought and named for his wife Esme. I feel I should mention that Esme is around the same age as the rest of the Cullens. It was only Carlisle who was centuries older than the rest. How many times had he tossed families aside to create a new batch of Cullens?

We went through the charade of the happy newlyweds as Edward attempted to be romantic with a moonlit beach and candles. At this point I actually think I might prefer for him to think I'm a lovestruck idiot because the alternative is that he actually does love me and that might disgust me more than anything. He forced himself on me that night. I acted willing enough but there was no way to overcome my disgust with him and his icy touch did more to repulse me than anything else. Edward had told me once that he had never "made love" to a woman. I had thought he was either lying outright or simply meant that he had never felt love for the women he fucked. After that night I was convinced that was his first time.

The next day he acted horrified at a bruise left on my arm he had left while "in the throes of passion". Thankfully I wasn't facing him as he said that because even after everything else I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. I was so grateful that he wouldn't force himself on me again that I didn't question it at first. It took a week for me to finally realize something was wrong when I felt sick. I didn't want to believe it, they had told me vampires couldn't breed. I chalked it up to having to spend so much time with Edward. He took me again that night, probably to make sure. Another week passed and the signs were unmistakable. I called Carlisle directly and could almost hear his fanged smile over the phone.

This had been their trap all along! They never intended to turn me, only to create a Vampire-human hybrid. An immortal hunter with no fear or weakness who owed its very existence to Carlisle and his twisted family. Carlisle knew as soon as I had asked to be changed that I wouldn't go along with their plans. He knew when I allied with the wolves that I was to be reckoned with. He knew when I agreed to be married that I would go to any lengths to get what I needed. He knew just what to tell me to get exactly what he wanted. And I had let myself be led into his trap.

It was no longer about vengeance, it was no longer about justice, the only thing I could do was stop this abomination from coming into the world. I could not let this happen and if I had to die to do it then that would be exactly what I did. Before I could find something to end it Edward had already packed the bags and was ushering me out the door. Naturally they had worked for years to create this thing, they weren't going to let me destroy it and their plans that easily. I knew before we were even on the plane that it would be pointless to openly search the house for knives or pills as I would be under constant watch. As much as it horrified me I saw no other option but to play along and hope they dropped their guard.

It almost worked too. Over the next week the creature inside me drained me, feasting on my blood and making me sicker with each passing hour. It was growing unnaturally fast for a human and would be ready to be released in a matter of weeks. Jacob came to check on me and see if the Cullens had broken the pact with the Tribe by turning me. He saw my weakened state and begged me not to keep it. I had never been so furious at Jacob for being so goddamn dense. I begged him silently staring deep into his eyes. If I could have spoken I would have implored him to change and kill me. I knew it would mean his death too but the creature in my womb would be the death of everything if it wasn't stopped. Unfortunately Jacob couldn't pick up on my pleas and left saying that he would return with the pack to kill them and the child if it killed me.

The next day I was so delirious from the blood loss that I actually drank the blood the Vampires gave me to sustain the child long enough for me to birth it. Even with the blood though it was destroying me from the inside out, growing rapidly, feasting on me when it couldn't get enough blood elsewhere and breaking my ribs as it grew not only in size but strength. Four weeks to the day that it was conceived, I went into labor as the hybrid broke my spine. There was no surgical precision as the Vampires tore my stomach open using their fangs to deliver it via caesarean. I died too weak to curse the Cullens as my blood poured from my mouth and stomach.

I awoke three days later, astonished that they had actually gone through the process of changing me. Maybe it was accidental and when Edward had used his fangs he may have infected me with his curse. Maybe they realized they were so far removed from their humanity that they were incapable of raising a child. Maybe Edward really was a big enough fool to love me. Either way I was renewed. Finally I felt the power I had sought for years. Finally I would be able to destroy my tormentors and I would even be able to remove the hybrid stain. I also felt the thirst.

For the first time I fully comprehended the monstrous thirst for blood. With my enhanced senses I could smell the blood of the animals of the forest surrounding the house. Edward and I went out to hunt and that's when I smelled human blood for the first time, it was intoxicating. A rock climber was working his way up a nearby cliff face. Undoubtedly this was Carlisle's doing, hoping that I would feed on a human and through that act of savagery I would fall into his clutches. He had cut himself on an outcrop and had fresh blood dripping down his arm as the wind whipped past him and carried the scent to me. Even from a mile off the smell of him was delicious. To this day I carry the shame that I felt that day when I knew how badly I wanted to drink that man's blood. Part of me tried to rationalize it: "If you drink his blood it will strengthen you enough to take them on, you can't fight all of them unless you're at full strength. If you don't kill him one of the Cullens will anyway. It would be a waste to let them have the blood when it could benefit you. Do it." Edward saw the hiker too. My nerves were on fire, I needed that blood more than anything.

Suddenly an opportunity appeared and I lunged. I had resisted killing that human and instead had killed a mountain lion that I had noticed just in time. Edward was amazed that I had resisted the call of human blood. On my first day as vampire I was already proving myself more in control than the blood crazed Cullens who could barely keep from attacking me on my birthday. For a moment I let the satisfaction of seeing the astonishment on his face wash over. My adrenaline was high, I finally had the power I needed and I had just sated my appetite without giving away my humanity. Nothing would ever get in my way again. I was in such a good mood I decided I could wait to kill Edward, besides, I wanted to make sure he watched his brethren die.

We went back to the house so I could meet the Child for the first time. She had been named for our mothers… Shit, I just realized I already told you that their names were Renee and Esme… Those aren't their real names but I can't think of a way to combine Renee and Esme that doesn't sound ridiculous. I know it will sound odd but I'm just going to call her Renesmee for simplicity's sake. I wouldn't even name a half vampire abomination something that stupid.

Anyway, back at the house I met… Renesmee… for the first time. I don't know how much of it was the hormones from the pregnancy, assuming that those even applied under the circumstances, but I didn't hate her. I couldn't hate her. I wanted to hate her, but she was just an innocent, like so many others. She had killed me, but it was because of her that I finally have the power I sought and I felt that as long as I could protect her from Carlisle's plans that there might be enough human in her that she wouldn't have to be a monster. I could be that monster for her. I could protect her from the Cullens.

I was genuinely surprised to find Jacob there, caring for my daughter. I hadn't thought about it yet but I suddenly realized that he should have been dead or have killed the Cullens. Jacob told me that he had imprinted on Renesmee, he had explained this process once, something wolves went through when they found someone they would bond to for life. At first I couldn't believe what I was hearing, that this full grown man had bonded with an infant, but as soon as I started to lose my temper with him I realized that he had finally had a decent idea. Jacob had seen me dead and the sight had broken him. Finally realizing the error of his ways he knew that he had to defy the Cullens but couldn't fight them by himself and instead found a way to keep himself close to the baby, ready to strike when the opportunity presented itself. Inwardly I smiled and found a new respect for an old friend who finally understood the world I had lived in for years. Outwardly of course I had to keep up his "imprint" ploy and acted disgusted with him but allowed him to stay.

With my friend and ally close at hand we were still watched closely by the Cullens and Jacob and I had to keep up our respective acts though it was easier with him around. I also found myself growing attached to the Cullen women. Esme, Rosalie and Alice all took turns helping me with the baby and I started to notice the way they all had their own handlers the way I had Edward. Finally their stories had made sense. Each of them had been coerced in their own way into becoming vampires. Rosalie had been "saved" by Carlisle. Alice had been sent to a mental hospital due to her psychic visions and had been turned while there, finding out later that she had been declared dead when she was sent the intuition in the first place. Even Esme had attempted suicide only to be drawn back from the brink of death by Carlisle turning her when she came to the morgue he was working in. Each of them had been robbed of their futures, had their lives, deaths and continued existence orchestrated by the mastermind of the Cullen clan. We were all under constant surveillance but we found ways to communicate right underneath our captor's nose. A time would come soon when I would need all the allies I could get and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the other women would be there to help me kill Carlisle when the time came.

Days pass into weeks and weeks pass into months before our plan is ready. Alice fakes having a vision of the Volturi coming to kill Renesmee for being a violation of vampire law and tells Carlisle. Carlisle had come to trust Alice's visions and decided to summon his forces while ordering her to go with her keeper Jasper on a private mission. Vampires began appearing from all over the world, preparing for open conflict against the Volturi, who in kind gathered their own forces fearing that Carlisle would try to wipe them out. As more and more of the new vampires flood in I realize the ugly truth: the Cullen clan is far from unique. Vampires from all over the world show up to fight and if a woman does come to fight it's almost always with a male keeper.

The war finally began on New Year's Eve as the Cullens and their forces meet the Volturi for open battle in the mountains. Edward and I attempt to broker peace for the sake of my daughter though I was buying as much time as I could for Alice to return. Just as the tensions reached their breaking point she returned from her mission. Carlisle had sent her to retrieve his secret weapon: another hybrid that had been accidentally created nearly 150 years prior. Carlisle had hidden its existence from the Volturi for over a century and had been trying to recreate the process ever since. Alice promised the Volturi to show them a vision of the battle, of Renesmee's future and why this fight was pointless. When she made contact with the Volturi leader Aro instead she showed him our true plan: we had staged the fight to gauge Carlisle's forces and would soon kill him leaving the Volturi free. As long as the Volturi spared us the fight we would remove Carlisle's control and leave them alone. Naturally Alice had left out that it was only a matter of time before we came for them as well. Aro gazed in wonder at the visions Alice had showed him before becoming delighted that he would finally be free of Carlisle's control. As he commanded his forces to back down one of his own objected and was subsequently destroyed without a second thought.

The battle was done, Carlisle's forces were exposed and he would have no one coming to his aid when we came for him. It had been a long time coming but things were finally in place. Carlisle would die tonight.


	5. Part 5: Blood Moon

**PART 5: BLOOD MOON**

The Cullen's mansion was empty and silent aside from Carlisle. When the conflict with the Volturi resolved itself he knew that the real fight was about to begin. "So he knows I'm coming…" I muttered to myself "I'd hate to disappoint." I kicked in the door to his office. Carlisle sat behind his desk, fingers steepled staring intently at the entryway. "Bella! Glad to see you decided to join me." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm just done acting Carlisle, though I am glad we can finally get this over with. I do want to know something though. What was your endgame in this? Why change me at all? You could have let me die and if it was an accident you could have simply killed me." Carlisle sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"One hundred and fifty years ago I created a hybrid by accident. I knew that the Volturi would have waged war with me in order to get it so I hid him with his aunt who he had turned on accident. I've tried multiple times since then to create one but every time the process wound up killing or turning the mother before she could give birth. I gave up for nearly a century but then you came along and Edward took a liking to you. Yes Bella, Edward does actually care for you in his own way." Carlisle must have heard my revulsion. "I figured that this was my chance to try again so I've been instructing the clan on how to act around you and what to tell you. Truth is they've been getting unruly lately. I've had to cover up more over the last two years than in the last fifty. I figured it was time to start anew with a brand new Cullen family. The ones I could trust to handle themselves and still be relied upon would be sent to oversee things on other continents or to keep a closer eye on the Volturi in case they thought they could defy me." "What about the ones who you can't trust?" Carlisle simply shrugged. "They'd be disposed of naturally."

I took a deep breath. I had an idea where this was going, but I needed to hear it from him. "That doesn't explain why you kept me." "You were supposed to start my new family of course. You could raise the hybrid and when we tried again in the future you'd be able to help the mothers survive at least long enough to give birth. If you cooperate I might even make you my new wife." My skin crawled hearing the words said aloud but now I knew the truth. "What makes you think I would ever work with you?" Carlisle opened his eyes for the first time in several minutes and locked eyes with me. "You don't have a choice my dear." He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Carlisle's eyes widened as Esme stepped into view from behind the broken door frame. "I've heard all I needed to hear. Did you take care of the boys?" Rosalie and Alice stepped into the room as well "Naturally". "H-How? How did you learn to resist my control?!" Carlisle stammered. "You've never been able to control me Carlisle. I'm immune to vampiric powers. Not even Alice can see my future. In short: You have no power over me."

Carlisle's face contorted in rage before he slammed his fist on his desk with a loud cracking sound. "KNEEL!" Rosalie, Alice and Esme convulsed before dropping to their knees. I stood, completely unaffected by his command. "Fine! We'll just do this the old fashioned way." As fast as lightnight Carlisle kicked his desk sending it tumbling across the floor at me. I jumped in the air to avoid the desk but he had anticipated this and was leaping towards me. Carlisle was coming for me fast but I was far faster. With one hand I grabbed his outstretched arms and swung his body over my shoulder using his momentum to send us both flying into the wall with my shoulder crushing into his ribs. We landed on the ground with a thud and before he could get his footing I grabbed his throat pinning him to the ground as I crouched over him.

With one hand I held him to the ground, the other repeatedly slammed into his ribs. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! HOW MANY CENTURIES HAVE YOU LET YOUR VICTIMS DO YOUR OWN DIRTY WORK?!" His hands clawed at my arms and face drawing long bloodless gashes but I continued my assault. "YOU PREY ON THE WEAK AND CONTROL WHAT YOU CANT KILL! HOW MANY LIVES HAVE YOU RUINED?! HOW MANY!?" Finally my fist broke through his ribcage, my hand sticking grotesquely into his chest. I could feel his petrified heart beating beneath my fingers. I gripped his heart and lifted him off the ground letting his shattered sternum bear his weight. His arms had gone limp and his control over Rosalie, Alice and Esme had slipped. Carlisle struggled for breath to speak as I held him in the air. "If you kill me… the Volturi will… they'll destroy the world… without me they'll be out of control." I stared into his eyes as he struggled weakly. "You're pathetic. Now die screaming." I crushed Carlisle's heart and he managed to scream for just a second before Esme gripped his head from behind and spun it all the way around and tore it off so she could look in his eyes as he died.

Edward ran into the room just as I let Carlisle's headless body fall to the floor. He sobbed, cradling the body before looking up at me and weakly muttering "Just kill me already." My face softened for a moment as I knelt on the floor next to the father of my child. "Don't worry Edward." I reached out and gently touched his cheek. "I would never be dumb enough to let you live." With a flick of my wrist I had torn his throat out. Another quick motion and I finished the job. Esme casually tossed Carlisle's head aside. She took a deep breath and looked at me. "He wasn't wrong you know. The Volturi will keep the peace for a while but it's only a matter of time before they go back to struggling for power. They'll raise armies and go to war with each other. People will be caught in the crossfire and those who don't die will be turned. They probably won't even wait too long before trying to come for Renesmee." "The tribe will protect Renesmee until she's fully grown and we can make sure she's able to protect herself. Besides if the Volturi are still alive that just means we still have work to do." Alice smiled, having already seen the fate of the Volturi herself.

The grandfather clock started to chime midnight and it echoed through the mansion. A new year. A year without the Cullens. A year of freedom, of peace. It would be a good year.

 **THE END**

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last writing I will do on this story. I'll come back in a few days and clean it up a bit, making some minor edits, but I'm otherwise done with this story. I wrote it primarily to prove a point. To prove that anything can be made into a good story. I hope to not have to come back to the Twilight series for a long time.]


End file.
